


I Dreamt of You

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Confessions, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Illusions, Love, Romance, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n finds herself in an illusion about Dean and in there she finds out something very interesting about her relationship with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

“Sam? Dean? Anybody?!” You had removed yourself from your computer to get something to eat but as you made your way to the kitchen, the familiar walls of the Bunker changed to green leaves and blazing sunshine. The first thing you thought you should do was establish if your hunting partners were with you. You were greeted with silence, which answered that question.  
You weren’t entirely happy that you were no longer in the bunker where the food was and your computer. You glared at your surroundings, the sunshine doing nothing to lighten your mood. You paced in circles for a while before you heard a car engine. Wait, that was the Impala’s engine roar. You broke out into a run, trying to locate Dean’s car.  
You found yourself standing in the middle of a well-kept clearing. There were multi-coloured flowers surrounding the clearing and even a lamppost or two with vined roses creeping up their sleek poles. What the hell was going on? You didn’t recognise the clearing from any hunts you had done but the object in the middle was extremely familiar. The Impala. You smiled widely, forcing your slipper covered feet to race to the car.  
You looked in the windows and nobody was there but the engine was running. You quickly opened the driver’s door and turned the key, causing the Impala’s engine to switch off. Why was the Impala’s engine on with no driver? You tried calling your hunting partners once again, panic lacing in with a few of your words.  
“Y/n?” You let out a small squeak, your hand flying to your chest. You spun around, your eyes landing on the green-eyed, bow-legged hunter stood in front of you. You narrowed your eyes at him for the scare but you really were happy to see him.  
You folded your arms across your chest, jutting your hip out slightly and snapped lightly, “It’s about damn time! I’ve been yelling your name for ages.” A smirk found its way on to Dean’s face, the innuendo finally registering in your mind. You cringed, your face turning a pale pink. He took a step closer to you, his hand outstretched the slightest bit.  
You smiled softly at him, taking his hand and giggling as he pulled you flush against his body. You raised an eyebrow as you other hand gripped his shirt. His smirk grew but there was something softer about this one. You couldn’t put your finger on it but it made your own smile widen.  
“Hi there Dean,” you playfully winked at him and he brushed his thumb over your knuckles. You leant into his touch some more, your face less than an inch from his.  
“Do you want to kiss me, Y/n?” You swallowed but nodded, the hand that was gripping his shirt brushing the back of his neck. You felt him shiver at the contact, his lips slowly creeping closer to yours.  
“Do you want to kiss me, Dean?” He locked eyes with you, his hands now gripping your hips as he yanked you impossibly closer.  
“You bet your sweet ass I do.” He kissed you passionately, your fingers gripping his shoulders, his hand moving to your hair and the other staying on your hip.  
Your lips fit perfectly together, the slightly chapped texture of his colliding with your balm covered ones. Your lips worked together for a while until you felt Dean’s tongue swipe across your top, then bottom, lip eagerly. You parted you lips slightly, the taste of him overwhelming you at first. It was a mixture of cinnamon and something simply Dean. You moaned into the kiss, both hands now massaging your backside. You ground your hips softly against him, testing the waters of how far you both would go in the middle of a clearing. His groan sent vibrations down your entire body as his hips bucked into yours.  
You both broke apart for air but Dean didn’t take a very long break as his lips attached themselves to the tender skin of your neck. You tilted your head back, your eyes closed as he assaulted your neck with light licks and small nips. You moaned out his name, your hands roaming down his clothed back.  
“Impala?” He asked, breathless. You silently nodded as he grabbed your hand and lead you toward the sleek car. Being the gentleman that he is, he scooped you in his arms and opened the back door, gently throwing you inside.

Then you were freezing and your muscles were sore. You could feel some sort of liquid covering you and you realised that was the source of your temperature change. Your eyes flew open to find two very worried Winchester’s above you in what seemed to be an abandoned factory. You were lying on the floor –the hard and cold floor- with a puddle of water underneath you. You noticed that your comfy jogging bottoms and tank top had changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved top and jacket. You blinked your eyes a few times, confusion flooding your senses.  
“Y/n? Can you hear me?” That was Sam, when did Sam turn up? Your head began to throb and you gripped on to the closest, stable thing you could find. That just so happened to be Dean’s knee. He was crouched next to you, worry evident in his expression.  
“You okay princess?” You shook your head a few times to clear the fogginess and they pull you up slowly.  
“I’m fine,” you croak out. Sam quickly hands you a bottle of water which you swig out of gratefully. You repeat your statement with a clearer voice. Dean hooked your arm over his shoulder as Sam led the way back to the Impala.  
It all came flooding back to you, the lead, and the five hour drive from the bunker, the questioning, the week-long research and the Djin jumping the three of you. Djin always showed you your ideal life which included kissing Dean. You weren’t entirely surprised, you were quite in love with the eldest Winchester. You groaned as your muscles protested against your small movements in an attempt to lessen Dean’s burden; it was hard enough to walk slowly as it was.  
“Lean on me sweetheart, I can take it.” He smirked at you, just like in the vision. It was soft but still mischievous. You did as he instructed, your muscles thanking you as he helped you back to the Impala. He helped you into the back seat, small moans of pain escaping your lips. He then slipped into the driver’s side next to Sam.  
“Do you think you can eat something Y/n?” Sam asked, turning to face you. You thought about it and finally noticed just how hungry you were.  
“I am so hungry, drive Winchester!” You playfully demanded Dean. You could see him roll his eyes but a smile was on both of their lips.  
It was a twenty minute drive back into town where the diner was lit up like a saving grace. You smiled widely at the thought of food, the thought of a plate of pancakes or waffles making your mouth water. Dean turned off the engine and hopped out, helping you out of the car as well. Sam lead the way once more, looking as hungry as you felt.  
“So, Y/n?”  
“So, Dean?”  
“What did the Djin make you dream of?” He seemed a bit nervous about the question. You tilted your head to smirk at him.  
You straightened your shoulders before answering, “you.”


	2. Bathtime Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to "talk" about the dream.

You breathed a sigh of relief as you fell backwards onto your bed. You smiled as you remembered your earlier conversation with Dean, the look of pure shock and something akin to happiness swimming on his features. You had to snap your fingers a few times in front of his face just to get him to realise you were standing in the middle of a busy carpark. Once you both got inside and found Sam at a table you ordered your food and scoffed it down. You were so hungry it was unreal. Dean even let you have some his burger and dean never shared food. You noticed that the smile never left his face the entire time you were at the diner and on the drive home. You shrugged it off; he was probably happy because of a successful hunt.   
You finally stood up from your laying position, grabbed one of your favourite towels and made your way down to the bathroom. You really, really wanted a bath and you’d be damned if anyone was going to keep you from it. You closed the door to the bathroom and placed the towel on the toilet seat lid then ran the bath. You checked the water was at quite a warm temperature before pouring some of your favourite smelling bubbles in. It ran for a while and once it had filled nearly the entire bath you stripped. You winced as your clothes stuck to some of the grime covering your skin.  
Once all your clothes were on a pile next to the toilet you slowly stepped into the warm water, a sense of relaxation washed over you. You practically moaned as you felt the stress of the day seep away into the bubbles. You shut your eyes, enjoying the warmth and silence. You were so blissed out that you didn’t hear the door open and close, the lock slipping shut. You let out quiet breaths, your chest moving the bubbles slightly, still not noticing the man watching you intently.   
He came closer to your half-asleep body and balanced himself on his knees, one of his forearms resting on the edge of the bath. His other hand ghosted over your damp hair, brushing some bubbles away from your face. You jolted from your relaxed position to a sitting one, your eyes wide. Some of the water spilled out the sides from your sudden movement, covering the man’s jeans. You looked around wildly before letting your eyes rest on a smirking Dean Winchester. You glared at him, smacking his arm, bubbles attaching themselves to his plaid shirt.  
“You idiot!! You gave me a fucking heart attack!” His smirk widened, his hand still airborne. You came down from your near heart attack and finally remembered that you were, in fact, naked with your chest fully exposed. You squeaked and placed bubbles over your chest to cover it and sank back into the water, a blush attacking your cheeks.  
“D-Dean, what are you doing in here exactly?” He chuckled, the sound going straight to your core causing you to gulp. He leant both arms on the side of the bath and moved his face closer to yours.  
“You told me that the Djin made you dream about me,” you nodded, confused, “I’m here to make that dream a reality.” Your eyes widened, your mouth falling open.  
“You want to- wha- huh?” He chuckled again and cupped your warm cheek with his slightly cold hand.  
“You really are clueless aren’t you?” You glared playfully at him, your arms folding across your chest. He smiled softly at you and brought his lips to yours softly, his warm lips tasting like the beer he had at the diner. You pulled him closer to you; the both of your ignored the water seeping into his clothes and hair. You both pulled away for air, your breaths laboured and your noses touching. You smiled warmly at him and he copied you, happiness evident on both your features.  
“I love you, you know,” he whispered, his hand trailing in the water above your hip. Your smile increased and you brushed some wet strands from his forehead.  
“I love you too Dean.” His lips found yours once again but you deepened it quickly, your tongue tracing his bottom lip. He smiled into the kiss, his tongue meeting yours halfway. You both spent a while battling for dominance but you were sure that Dean wasn’t trying.   
“You are wearing too much clothes, Winchester,” you muttered against his lips, one of your hands tugging on his shirt. He hesitantly lent away from your mouth and hurriedly shrugged off his shirt and slipped his t-shirt over his head. You licked your lips at the sight of the well-built man in front of you and traced a finger over his pecks slowly. He shivered under your touch and kissed you once again. His hand travelled down your arm and under the water to graze your side. You gasped into the kiss and his thumb traced small circles into your hip.  
“You alright baby?” he teased as a smirk graced his lips. You nodded and kissed down his jaw and halfway down his neck –as that was all you could reach in your position- causing him to moan. Hi hand travelled further down your body, stopping just above the place you wanted him.   
“Dean…” You whined out, your hips bucking into his hand. He kissed your cheek and brought his fingers in contact with your clit, rubbing them in circles as you moaned his name. He sucked down your neck, paying attention to the spot under your jaw. His fingers glided down your slit and he entered two fingers into you, a groan leaving is lips at how tight you were.   
“Oh god Dean,” you moaned out, his fingers speeding up and his thumb finding your clit. He rubbed your clit slowly but forcefully. You could feel yourself teetering on the edge of release and your gripped his wrist and kissed him harshly. With a few more thrusts from his fingers you were coming undone, his name falling from your lips.  
“Hmm you look so beautiful when you cum,” he whispered in your ear before nipping at your lobe. You were still panting but you placed his face level with yours and gave him a chaste kiss.  
“Dean Winchester if you don’t get in the bath with me right now I will feed you to a Wendigo.” He barked out a laugh but kissed you once more before ridding himself of his other items of clothing. You marvelled at his chiselled body and ached to run your hands over every inch of him. He slipped into the water and gripped your waist, pulling your towards him so quickly that more water spilled over the sides of the tub. You placed your knees either side of his hips, your core brushing against his hard member.  
“Excited to see me?” He growled and crashed his lips to yours, one hand cupping the back of your neck, the other guiding your hips to move against his. As you broke away from the kiss you traced down his chest and massaged random patterns into his naval.   
“Y/n, please,” he grabbed your hand placed it on top of his cock. Your breath hitched when you felt exactly how hard he was. You smiled to yourself and left light kisses over his neck and lips as you started to pump him, your thumb swiping across the tip every time you pumped upward. Dean’s head flew back and a loud moan vibrated through his chest. As much as he didn’t want to, he stopped you and he caught his breath.  
“I need to be inside of you.” You nodded and knelt higher on your knees. Dean’s hand was placed on the small of your back and the other guided his member to your entrance. You sank down on him, your face in the crook of his neck and your hands braced on his chest. You both let out loud moans as he filled you completely. You adjusted to his size quickly and rolled your hips into his, starting a slow pace.  
Dean wasn’t satisfied with the pace and wrapped his arms around your body, thrusting his hips up into yours. He kissed your chest, sucking and biting your nipples until you were a moaning mess. Your hips matched his each time and you felt him twitch inside of you. You kissed him roughly and sped up your hips, your high getting near.  
“I want you to cum for me baby, I want to feel you tighten around my cock.” You fell over the edge with his words, your head thrown back with a primal moan leaving your body. Dean came moments later with your name and a few curse words flowing from his lips.   
The water had gone cold by this point and nearly all the bubbles had disappeared. Neither of you cared though, you were both quite warm and content. You slumped against Dean’s chest and he kissed your forehead, neither of you wanting to move.  
“I meant what I said Y/n.” You hummed in response, not quite sure what he was referring to. “I love you, I think I always have.” You chuckled and leant up to kiss him.  
“I love you too, but if you ever give me a heart attack again, I will have to kick your arse.” He laughed, a large smile on his face as he looked at you.  
“So…” He trailed off as his hand ghosted down to where you were both still connected. You threw your head back in laughter.  
“Okay Dean, but how about we do it in a bed this time?” He practically ran to the bedroom with you in his arms. Both your laughter echoed through the halls of the bunker.   
Just as you were about to kiss you heard a loud, questioning voice reach your ears, “Why the hell is there water everywhere?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just send me a message if you ever want something specific written. I write Supernatural ~(obviously)~, Marvel, Hawaii 5-0, Sherlock, 5 Seconds of Summer ~(Rarely but it has happened)~


End file.
